


Smile

by LaheyInfatuate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyInfatuate/pseuds/LaheyInfatuate
Summary: When you are feeling down at a gala hosted by the Avengers, Loki makes it his personal mission to make you smile





	Smile

It had been a night of luxury at the Avenger facility. After so many years of war and bloodshed, the team felt it right to have a night of celebration. You had all survived so much, saving the world on countless occasions, risking it all for the greater good. You all deserved a night to feel honoured.

So, with the help of SHIELD, the Avengers put together a Gala event. Pepper, who had been desperate to organise a party for months, went all out, The largest hall in the building had been decked with sparkling lights, water features and golden decor decorated the room with overwhelming beauty. Wanda had manipulated the local plant life wrap around the beams and columns, creating a room teeming with vines and flowers. It truly was a sight to behold.

The entire gang dressed in utter elegance, each in their best attire. Everyone who had ever fought on the side of the Avengers flocked to the event for this one night. There had never been so much joy in one place.

You enjoyed the view around you, taking in the happiness of your friends. Steve and Bucky stood handsomely together, wingmanning each other with the ladies respectively. Rhodey and Sam bantered over old memories. Banner and Nat flirted shamelessly, with Clint onlooking like a proud father-in-law. Tony and Pepper waltzed the night away, Tony attempting to show off his moves in shoes he’d manipulated to help him dance like a pro. Shuri and Peter chatted by the refreshments, accompanied by T’Challa, Nakia, and Okoye. Vision and Wanda happily sat together, hands intertwined as they gazed into each others eyes in the corner of the room. Thor happily rehashed his favourite victory stories to throngs of interested woman, enjoying the attention far more than necessary.

Everything was in its place, or so you thought.

‘You look as if you were a fly upon a wall.’ The smooth, familiar voice shook you from your thoughts. Your head turned to find Loki, standing handsomely against the wall behind you. ‘Why are you not joining your friends, y/n?’

He was dressed in traditional Asgardian formal attire, draped in green and gold, which despite all it’s elegance, was slightly askew. For someone who had seen Asgardian garments before, you could tell it had been made by an earthen tailor; it lacked the finesse that a god’s hands could provide. He wore the sad smile on his face that you had now become so accustomed to. He seemed awfully out of place.

‘I’m enjoying the watching.’ You replied, smiling unconvincingly. ‘It’s nice to see everyone happy for once.’

Loki raised his eyebrow, stepping forward to your side, his eyes piercing into you as you watched the people before you. ‘But not you?’

You couldn’t help but sigh in response. ‘I don’t know what’s wrong. We finally won, didn’t we? Everything worked out. But, truth be told, I just think I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a good time. To smile; truly smile, I mean.’

Loki could feel his heart breaking. Hearing you speak so negatively about the world shattered his entire soul. For the entirety of his time on earth, you had been a beacon of hope - the only true kindness he had ever known. You took a chance on him when no one else would, and helped him become a part of the team. Seeing you this way hurt him more than he could say.

‘Come with me.’

You didn’t ask where he wanted to go, but the look on his face told you that he was asking you with the utmost severity. Loki extended his hand to you, which you slowly accepted, allowing him to guide you through the throngs of people within the hall. Two great doors opened before you, leading out to a small, secluded garden. At its center, was a fountain, filled with floating lights. Flowers and candles surrounded the area, climbing up the large stone walls that encased the garden. You couldn’t help but gasp. Pepper had outdone herself yet again.

You has barely noticed Loki had released your hand until he cleared his throat, causing you to turn around to him. He was staring at you, his eyes soft and passionate, as he stepped before you.

‘Will you dance with me?’

You could still hear the melody playing from the orchestra inside. It had been so long since you had danced, you had almost forgotten how.

‘Loki, I can’t remember…’

You trailed off as he stepped closer to you, his hand extending out to ask for your own once more, his body bowing down before you. You cautiously placed your hand in his, unsure of your actions. But the way he looked at you as his body rose back up left you feeling nothing but secure.

‘Do you trust me?’ He asked, his spare hand coming to snake around your waist gently, his eyes searching yours for reassurance before proceeding.

‘Yes.’ You whisper breathlessly, eliciting a smile from Loki, who pulls the hand of yours he is holding towards his lips, pressing a tender kiss to your knuckles.

Loki uses his other hand to pull your body closer to his own, leaving barely an inch of space between you both, before slowly swaying you both to the music. The moment is gentle and pure, the two of you moving as one as Loki guides you to the melody. You circle the garden slowly, his eyes never leaving your own, a smile spread across his lips as he holds you closely to him. You can’t help but giggle as he looks at you, your cheeks aching and your heart swooning as he flirts shamelessly with you.

‘You know, I think every man in that room would be greener with envy than Banner if they saw the two of us right now.’

‘Oh really?’ You joke, your face dropping away from Loki’s as you try to find something else to focus on. You don’t believe for a second that any man in that room would have even noticed that you left it, let alone how many hours you had put into your hair and makeup for tonight.

Loki notices drop in your mood, his hand releasing your own to come rest upon your cheek, forcing you to look back at him. ‘You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld in my entire existence, y/n. I am both privileged and terrified to be standing here with you right now. It is a privilege to ever have to honour to stand so close to you, and a terror to think that I may never get to again. If you cannot see how truly magnificent you are, love, then you must be incredibly daft, for I have adored you since the beginning. And I will spend this entire night telling you so if that is what it takes to make you smile.’

You can’t help but feel the corners of your mouth pull upwards at his words. The way he looks at you, with such passion and devotion, is enough to make any girl smile. You can feel your eyes water as he exhales in relief, smiling at the sight of you happy.

‘Please say those are tears of joy, love.’ He asked, his thumb moving to brush away the stray tears that rolled down your cheeks.

‘They’re happy tears, I promise.’ You cried, burrowing your face into the crook of his neck. Loki laughed happily, his fingers moving to brush your hair off your back, slinging it across your shoulder before leaving his fingertips to linger on the bare skin of your back, tracing circles between your shoulder blades as his grip around your waist tightened. He pressed ginger kisses in your hair, beginning to sway your bodies once more to the sound of the music as you both enjoyed the silence of the moment. You felt safe, pressed there in his arms; loved.

Once you were able to stop sniffling, you pulled your head back, allowing yourself to face Loki. All you were met with was love. His eyes scanned your face with pure fondness, his hand moving to cup your cheek once more as you nuzzled into it affectionately. You let your forehead rest against his own, your eyes falling shut as you enjoyed the bliss of the moment.

You could feel your heart racing as Loki’s thumb rubbed circles into your cheek, his lips ghosting over your own. You tug on his robes in the hopes of pulling him closer to you, causing a smirk to splay across his lips. It’s all the encouragement he needs to close the gap, using his hand to press your lips to his own in a fit of passion. His icy lips are soft against your own, moving in perfect sync together. You can feel his hand holding you to him at the waist, delicate yet forceful, as if you might slip through his finger at any moment. He holds you as if you are the most precious thing he knows, afraid to break you, and even more afraid to let you go. He kisses you like he may never get the chance to again, like this is the one moment he has to show you just how much he loves you. It’s gentle yet passionate, full of love and lust and everything in between.

Pulling away almost felt sinful, but Loki knows he has done his job by the smile he sees on your face.

‘Every moment could be like this, y/n. You and I, darling, together; always. I would live every day just to hear you laugh, and see you smile.’ You can’t help but grin at his words, pecking his lips gently and resting your forehead against his own, your hands moving to intertwine with his own, gripping onto them with everything you have. ‘Say you’ll be mine?’

You choke out a happy sob at his words, completely overwhelmed by his confession. You press your lips to his once more, his own meeting yours with just as much force and passion.

‘Always.’

Without warning, Loki shifts downwards to scoop you off your feet.

‘You have made me the happiest man the world has ever known.’ He laughs, spinning you around in his arms as you giggle profusely. Loki throws his head back in laughter as he wonders if he has ever been so happy in his life. As the dizziness begins to settle in, the slows to a halt, settling his forehead against your own once more.

‘I adore you y/n, worship you. My goddess.’

Loki gently releases you from his grip, placing you softly on your feet before taking your hand in his.

‘Perhaps you are ready to join the festivities now y/n?’ He inquires, bringing your hand to his lips to press one final kiss to it. ‘I would like to see your smiling face amongst the others. You could teach me the dance of your people I have heard so much about. What was it called again, the “Time Warp”?’

You struggle to hold back your laughter as he grins at you, knowing exactly what to say to make you smile. ‘Only if you promise to behave. Don’t actually warp time.’

‘I make no guarantees, my love.’


End file.
